Batalla de canciones
by Mery-Kazemaru-Endo
Summary: Hola este es el primer fic que publico aqui espero que os guste tendra demasiada musica revelaciones entre otras cosas
1. Chapter 1

Hola aqui les traigo un fic la verdad e estado muy deprimida desde el lunes porque perdi a mis tres mejores amigas x una estupida pelea y hoy que fui a la iglesia los chicos y chicas empezaron a cantar algo chistoso y me devolvieron mi felicidad este fic se me ocurrio al estar escuchando demasiada musica electronica pero sin mas les dejo el fic y espero les guste

_*la la la*_=pensamiento

Advertencia= aburrimiento(posiblemente) Interesante etc

**Capitulo 1**

Era un dia tranquilo en la Escuela raimon se encontraban un equipo practicando futbol soccer despues de la practica...

muy bien hemos terminado por hoy el entrenamiento-dijo el capitan del equipo llamado endo

que bueno que termino la practica sera mejor irnos o llegaremos tarde para practicar y asi poder ganarles a ya saben quien-susuro un peliazul llamado kazemaru a sus amigos

kazemaru tiene razon pero recuerden que tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto-dijo un peliverde llamado midorikawa

por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con midorikawa-dijo un peliblanco llamado suzuno

cierto nadie tiene porque sospechar de lo que estemos haciendo tenemos que tener mucho cuidado-dijo un peliplata llamado fubuki

sera mejor esperar a que todos se vallan entendido-dijo kazemaru

si-dijeron todos

Y asi esperaron a que todos se fueron excepto cuatro chicos

se puede saber porque estamos escondidos detras de la puerta de la azotea-dijeron endo y un pelirojo llamado hiroto

nunca han sospechado el porque kazemaru , midorikawa , fubuki y suzuno se van de ultimo-dijeron dos chicos un pelicrema llamado goenji y otro pelirojo llamado nagumo

...-endo y hiroto se miraron entre si y dijeron-nunca se nos ocurrio-dijeron ambos chicos

nagumo y goenji cayeron estilo anime y les salio una venita en la frente

ustedes aveces pueden llegar a ser algo tontos-dijeron nagumo y goenji

mmm talvez si...tal vez no...quien sabe-dijo hiroto

bueno ya dejemos eso de lado porque dicen que si sospechamos de ellos 4 que tienen de malo que ellos se vayan de ultimo-dijo endo con un puchero

shhhhh escuchen-dijeron nagumo y goenji mientras oian y reconocian las voces que estaban ...cantando?

Con Kazemaru y los demas

se encontraban kazemaru y sus amigos ensayando un baile y cantando

kazemaru:  
¿Qué estás esperando?  
Siempre sosteniendo la pared  
El mundo entero es su etapa de  
Ir de súper estrella ahora  
Tengo el ritmo en la cerradura  
Se lo daré todo lo que tenemos  
Usted, usted encontrará su manera, si usted acaba de llegar a tu corazón

midorikawa:  
Mantenga, mantenga sus ojos bien abiertos  
Usted sólo puede ser sorprendido  
Siéntete libre unirse al paseo de la alegría, es un estado de ánimo  
Vamos que vamos a hacer que esto suceda  
Será más de lo imaginado  
Estallaban en acción, estaremos listos para ir!

Fubuki y suzuno:  
Woaaaaaa  
Arriba, arriba, y lejos  
Woaaaaaa ohhhh Whoa  
(ponerse en marcha y distancia)  
Woaaaaaa  
(ponerse en marcha y distancia)  
Arriba. arriba y hacia afuera  
Woaaaaaa  
(ponerse en marcha y distancia)

fubuki:  
Segundos se convierten en minutos  
Y los minutos en horas  
En el reloj sigue marcando  
Tenemos que hacer que el mundo es nuestro  
Tengo que hacer lo que tienes que hacer  
En este momento es sólo una muestra  
De lo que tienen en el almacén  
Usted y yo sabemos que los theres más  
Escúchame ahora

suzuno:  
Sin duda, va a bloquear esta nación  
Fron la ciudad a su vecindario  
Que la gente sepa que es bueno  
Voy a ser todo lo que puede ser  
Vea todas las cosas que hay que ver  
Asiente con la cabeza que si está de acuerdo  
Uh huh, uh huh, vaya, vaya!

fubuki y suzuno:  
Woaaaaaa  
Arriba, arriba, y lejos  
Woaaaaaa ohhhh Whoa  
(ponerse en marcha y distancia)  
Woaaaaaa  
(ponerse en marcha y distancia)  
Arriba. arriba y hacia afuera  
Woaaaaaa  
(ponerse en marcha y distancia)

midorikawa y kazemaru:  
Abraza la luz  
El silencio se romperá  
Una vez que te enfrentas a fringht  
Le permite saber quién está dentro de  
Se brillar tan fuerte  
Consigue que, a ponerse en marcha y lejos  
Súbete y lejos

kazemaru , midorikawa , suzuno y fubuki:  
Woaaaaaa ohhhh Whoa  
(ponerse en marcha y distancia)  
Arriba, arriba y lejos  
Woaaaaaa  
(ponerse en marcha y distancia)  
Arriba. arriba y hacia afuera  
Woaaaaaa  
Arriba. arriba y hacia afuera  
Woaaaaaa  
Arriba y hacia afuera.

al terminar de cantar kazemaru dijo

estamos mejorando buen trabajo-dijo kazemaru

tienes razon-dijo suzuno

pero necesitaremos a mas personas en el grupo recuerden estamos inclompletos porque ne la batalla de canciones no solo es grupo recuerden que habran 4 solistas 4 duetos por grupo y el ultimo seran dos en grupo

lo que dice mido es cierto tendremos que esforsarnos y conseguir a mas personas si queremos ganarles al otro equipo-dijo fubuki

si quieren podemos unirnos a su grupo-dijeron unos chicos

todos quedaron sorprendidos

no nos digan que nos escucharon cantar-dijero midorikawa y kazemaru boquiabiertos

pues si ademas cantan muy bien-dijeron los chicos que entraron

Continuara

Bueno ahy esta el cap 1 es el mas largo que e hecho hasta el momento ahora les dejo las preguntas

Les gusto?  
Quieren conty?  
Me daran frutas (estoy a dieta ahora)?  
Quienes seran el otro equipo?  
Quienes son los chicos que entraron?  
Seguiran comentando?  
Les gustan mis fics?

para ls que quieran saber como se llama la cancion es esta .com/watch?v=18g8zRxlc2o&feature=related  
se llama up up and away - blush

mejor me despido no tengo tanto tiempo espero les haya gustado creo que los domingos estare subiendo conty de esta historia sin mas que decir

Cuidense y Adios!

_**Maria Fuera**_

PD:mi nombre es maria jose abigail podeis llamarme abby maria mery o como querais xD


	2. Chapter 2

no se xq tengo demasiada inspiracion les dejare el cap 2 de una vez  
sin mas les dejo el cap 2

porque ya me empezó a dolre demasiado el brazo izquierdo pr la vacuna de hoy en la escuela

Anteriormente en Batalla de canciones

si quieren podemos unirnos a su grupo-dijeron unos chicos

todos quedaron sorprendidos

no nos digan que nos escucharon cantar-dijero midorikawa y kazemaru boquiabiertos

pues si ademas cantan muy bien-dijeron los chicos que entraron

**Capitulo 2**

Endo goenji hiroto nagumo que hacen aqui como es eso que quieren entrar al grupo no nos digan que nos escucharon cantar-dijeron todos los ukes

los semes empujaron a nagumo al frente

lo que pasa es que empezamos...a sospechar de ustedes...del porque se ivan siempre tarde...y de ultimo-dijo nagumo nervioso

ademas si los escuchamos cantar y al decir verdad ustedes no cantan bien ustedes cantan estupendo-dijeron endo hiroto y goenji

...nos alegra que digan eso de nosotros pero les diremos el porque nos ibamos siempre tarde si prometen no decir nada y los aceptaremos a ustedes nada mas en el equipo les queda claro-dijeron kazemaru y suzuno

lo prometemos-dijeron ambos

bueno empezaremos diciendoles que queremos vencer a un equipo insorpotable-dijo midorikawa con odio

y se puede saber quienes estan en ese equipo-dijo goenji

el equipo esta integrado por aki , natsumi , fuyuka , ulvida , miyasaka , someoka , toramaru a ellos solo se les permitieron 7 integrantes y a nosotros 8 porque ni pregunten que ni nosotros sabemos

ohhhh-dijeron los semes-y porque se puede saber que son insorpotables

pero creo que este no es el lugar adecuado para hablar mejor vamonos a mi casa y hacemos como una pijamada de todos modos es viernes bien lo podemos hacer que les pareces-dijo kazemaru tranquilamente

de acuerdo-dijeron todos

entonces nos vemos a las 6:45 Pm entendido-dijo kazemaru

haiii-dijeron todos

bueno nosotros nos vamos dijeron-los ukes

tengan cuidado que les vaya bien les prometemos llegar a esa hora-dijeron los semes

gracias = ustedes-dijeron los ukes mientras salian del instituto

6:45 Pm Cuarto De Kazemaru

Se encontraban los ukes ensayando la musica y las canciones que cantarian en la competencia hasta que se escucho el sonido del timpre y kazemaru fue a ver quien era

Hola kazemaru-dijeron los semes

hola chicos pasen-dijo kazemaru con una sonrisa-los demas estan en mi cuarto vengan pueden dejar sus cosas en el sofa

oye kaze te puedo decir una cosa en privado-dijo endo sonrojado

...claro si quieres podemos ir a la cocina chicos pueden subir si quieren endo y yo llegaremos dentro de un rato-dijo kaze con una sonrisa

EN LA COCINA

bueno ahora si me podes decir lo que ivas a decirme-dijo kaze tranquilo

bueno veras es algo muy importante y espero no te enojes conmigo-dijo endo nervioso

...endo dilo ya que me estoy preocupando por vos-dijo kaze confundido y preocupado

esta bien te lo dire kazemaru...t-tu-empezo endo nervioso

y-yo-dijo kaze mas preocupado

AHHH Ya Basta de Nervios KAZEMARU TU ME GUSTAS-grito endo

...-kazemaru se puso rojo mas que el pelo de hiro y nagumo juntos-t-tu t-tambien m-me g-gustas -dijo kazemaru mas tranquilo

entonces kazemaru quieres ser mi novio-dijo endo sacando de su mochila un rosa azul

...si si quiero ser tu novio endo te amo-dijo kazemaru mientras abrazaba y le daba un beso a endo

kazemaru sera mejor que vayamos a tu cuarto-dijo endo con una sonrisa

creo que si ademas tenemos que contarles lo sucedido-dijo kazemaru

entonces que esperamos vayamos-dijo endo mientras agarraba la mano de kazemaru y se lo llevaba hasta el cuarto del peliazul

Cuarto de Kazemaru

bueno ya estan todos aqui asi que ahora se los contaremos-dijo fubuki

Y asi los ukes les empezaron a contarles a los semes el porque odiaban a ese equipo

Continuara

al fin termine el 2 cap dos cap en una tarde xD era para no aburrirlas ahora mis preguntas

Les gusto la conty?  
Les gusto la escena de endo y kazemaru?  
Les gusto el detalle de endo a kazemaru?  
Que pareja quieren que se declaren en el otro cap?  
Me daran frutas?  
Les fascina el fic?

bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido x el momento

Cuidense y Adios!


End file.
